One More Time
by Cat414
Summary: Another mission comes up for Melanie and The Expendables team. But how far will the team go to complete this mission when the price is so high? "She was an amazing woman, we all loved her." said Barney kneeling beside the body as Lee left the room unable to bear what had just happened. Sequel to Me and My Expendable Team read it first if you haven't already. Lee/OC, Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go with the sequel, hope you guys like it. Disclaimer; I don't own The Expendables, just my own characters.**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 1: What's Going On?**

Melanie's POV

After spending so much time in the hospital with Lee and my Dad, I was really happy the day they were allowed to come home with me.

"Finally, I don't need to eat that stuff they call food from the cafeteria."Lee said as he dug in to his slice of chocolate cake that I had made for them.

Dad smiled, "Melanie always knows how to cheer a man up."he commented.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks Dad, the guys will be happy once your back and Wayne can relax a little."I told him taking a bite for myself.

Dad chuckled, "Its harder than he thought I'm sure, he's dropping by this afternoon. Isn't he?"he said before taking a drink of the lemonade.

"Yes Sir,"I replied the sir slipping in automatically.

"He'll be here around four, said he might stay for dinner too."I added as I cleared my plate.

"Wayne always did like your cooking."he stated his eyes wondering to the living room, no doubt remembering Wayne and me when we were younger talking away in there.

Lee cleared his throat, making me and Dad look to him be fore he spoke, "This was amazing Mel, thanks for making it for us. Is there something I can do for you?"

I grinned, "It's no problem Lee, anytime. Not that I can think of right now."I told him.

He looked rather bitter as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Mel can you push me to the living room?"I nodded.

He hated the fact that he had to use the thing I knew but with one leg and one wrist broken; he couldn't use crutches and he couldn't really do anything I think that bugged him the most.

Luckily Dad was going through the same thing so he could talk to Lee and get him to try to see the bright side which was; it won't last forever.

When I came back to the kitchen I sighed heavily, "I'll talk to him dear, don't worry."Dad told me before I got up and pushed him into the living room beside Lee.

Afterwards I gathered up our plates and glasses then went to the sink to wash them up while I thought about what to make for dinner.

Lee's POV

I hated this wheelchair, I hated how Mel and her Dad had to make changes to the house to accomadate me, and above all I hated being useless.

Sure I got a break from the action, but I missed it terribly almost as much as I missed holding Melanie, and all the things we did together before the accident.

"I know it's hard right now, but give it time. It will get better Lee."Mel's father said from beside me.

I nodded, "I hate feeling useless, I need to do something."I told him.

"There's plenty to do, you just need to get creative."he said almost sounding happy about it.

I looked to him then, "Are you serious?"I asked my facial expression blank.

He nodded, and pointed to the kitchen. "Get in there and help her."he told me sternly.

"Melanie!"I called out, she was in the room in a flash.

"Could you bring me back into the kitchen with you?"I asked she smiled taking her place behind me and pushing me along.

I was thinking, **'**_The team has it better than this, whatever they're doing.'_

Melanie's POV

I decided on an old pasta dish I made years ago when I was younger for cooking class. Since I hadn't made it for some time, I kept looking back at the book to make sure I was doing it right.

When Lee called for me, I went into the livingroom and brought him to the kitchen.

"Need some help Mel?"asked Lee, from near the table.

"Sure, could you read the recipe to me?"I said going over to him after I got the book from the counter.

"Of course."he answered taking the book, I kissed him sweetly before returning to the ingredients.

Lee chuckled, "Always the runner."he commented, I giggled. The comment had double meaning for us; I liked to go for a run everyday, and I like to kiss Lee and run away just because it's fun.

Lee read everything out for me, and soon I had the dish cooking in the oven and went to sit with him.

"How are you doing?"I asked putting an arm around his shoulders, he sighed.

"The same as always, nothing's changed."he said his tone sounded tired in the way that he was sick of this, and I agreed with him; I didn't like this either.

I slid my hand down to rub his back for comfort, "We'll make it through this, just like we make it through difficult missions. I have faith, and you should too."I told him.

He cracked a smile, "Thanks Mel, what's the deal with this Wayne guy anyway?"he said changing the subject.

"Wayne and I went through our military training together after my Mom died, we became good friends. He helped me through a lot of things and he's a good guy."I explained.

Lee's POV

'Sounds like a model guy for her, but I don't need to worry I know she loves me.'I thought as the timer went off on the oven and Mel went to check on dinner.

The smell of the dish filled the kitchen, "That smells delicious Mel."I told her.

"Thanks, I hope it tastes as good."she remarked placing it back in the oven with a tin foil cover.

I scoffed at that, "You're a great cook, it'll be great."I told her as she got down plates and glasses.

She put the, on the table and started placing them around.I set up my place at my end.

"I didn't need help but thanks anyway."she said placing the last plate.

"Don't treat me like I'm useless."I shot back giving her a glare.

"You're right, I shouldn't treat you like that. I'm sorry Lee."she said and came over to hug me, I returned it.

Melanie's POV

I liked Lee's hugs; strong, tight and comforting. The door bell rang and I went to get it glancing at the clock it was exactly four.

Wayne smiled when I opened the door, "Hey Mel, this is for you."he said handing me the bottle of wine he was carrying.

"Thanks, come on in."I said stepping back to allow him inside the house. He came in and looked around the kitchen before making eye contact with Lee.

I quickly went over to stand beside Lee and introduce them, "Wayne this is Lee, and Lee meet Wayne."I said gesturing between them.

For a moment neither of them moved, they were still sizing each other broke first,

"It's nice to finally meet you, Melanie's told me a lot about you. I'm sorry."he said inclining about the wheelchair with his chin.

"Thanks, I'm sure she had some interesting things to say about me."Lee told him a smile on his lips as they shook hands.

"Wayne get in here on the double!" called my Dad from the livingroom. Wayne chuckled and went straight away my Dad has that effect on people.

"Shall we?"Lee asked, I smiled.

"Yes."I told him and pushed him into the livingroom.

Later that night after Wayne had gone home and we laid in bed together; Lee and I. I felt good and Lee did too from all his smiling.

"I love you Lee Christmas."I told him,

"I love you too Melanie Cole."he told me and we settled in for the night.

_Several Months Later..._

Lee's POV

I was all packed and ready for my flight home tomorrow morning when Mel's phone rang.

She was beside me on the couch, "Hey Barney."she nodded and put the phone between us on speaker.

"Hey Lee, lookin' forward to having you back here."said Barney, I chuckled.

"I'll bet you were bored out of your mind without me."I replied, he laughed.

"Listen Mel I need you on that flight tomorrow."he told us.

"What's going on?"asked Mel, her voice anxious but ready.

"There's a guy here that wants to talk to you, he's calling an hour after your plane lands."he said.

"Who is he? What does he want to talk to her about?"I asked, concerned already this guy sounded like trouble.

"I don't know, he wouldn't give me any details. See you guys tomorrow."Barney told us and hung up.

Mel looked thoughtful, "What's on your mind Cole?"I asked her.

Mel's POV

"Trying to think of who this guy is."I answered before heading for the bedroom to pack.

Lee followed of course, "I wouldn't worry about it too much babe, you have the whole team and me to help you."he said comforting me some.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about this."I told him as I put my clothes in my suitcase which laid open on the bed. Lee sat beside it so he could look at me while he talked,

"Melanie, it may not be as bad as you think it is."he told me.

I looked straight at him now, "You don't know that, besides remember what happened the last time I had a bad feeling?"I stated feeling frustrated.

"Alright point taken but at least relax a little or you'll drive both of us crazy."he said his voice sounding the same as mine had.

I put the rest of my things in the suitcase and put it by the door before joining Lee on the bed; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck sweetly.

"Lee stop it, my Dad's room is right next door. Besides I should tell him I'm leaving in the morning."I told him and tried to get up but he held me firmly in place with his arms.

"You can tell him in the morning love, lets enjoy our last night here."he suggested.I turned my head and kissed him in agreement.

Lee's POV

I woke up first the next morning despite a late night with Melanie but she had deserved it after everything she's done for me.

She had her arm around my waist still as she slept, I played with her hair a little and kissed her forehead before gently moving her arm so I could go take a shower.

I didn't like Melanie being so worried but its understandable in this case with some guy randomly calling her. I was worried too but I wouldn't tell her that.

When I was finished in the shower and returned Mel was still sleeping soundly as I gathered her suitcase to take it down stairs and talk to her father.

"Morning Lee, where's Melanie?"said Mel's father as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning, she's still sleeping. Sir your daughter is coming back with me to LA, we need her."I replied hoping he wouldn't get mad or ask for details.

He thought for a moment and headed for the stairs, I shrugged and got some breakfast hoping Melanie didn't get a rude awakening from her father.

Melanie's POV

I woke up to an empty bed and shook my head. "Lee always being considerate."I whispered to myself before stretching out my limbs.

My door creaked open and my Dad came in, "Morning dear, did you sleep well?"he said a small smile on his face.

"Morning Dad, yes I slept pretty well."I replied as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Lee tells me you're going back with him. Is that true?"he said watching my reaction.

I nodded, "Yes Dad, it is true. I need to go back with Lee, the team needs me."I replied hoping the information would be enough.

"That's what Lee said, alright you may go with him but keep in contact."he said, I hugged him.

"Thanks Dad, I love you."I told him,he squeezed me a little more.

"I love you too sweetheart, now get a move on or you won't make it to the airport in time."he said pulling back.

"Yes Sir."I said and saluted before he left the room and I got ready to leave.

In the kitchen moments later I was eating the breakfast Lee had prepared for me, I ate with big spoonfuls because it tasted so good.

"Glad you like it."Lee commented with a smile as he watched me from the doorway.

I nodded quickly finishing off the rest of the bowl of oatmeal, "It was great."I told him once I could talk.

We put our bags in the car and turned to my Dad to say goodbye,

"Thank you for everything, we'll be back again soon for a visit."Lee said giving my father a hug surprisingly.

"You're welcome Lee, I look forward to seeing you again."my father said happily returning the hug.

Lee let go and got in the driver's seat to wait for me.

My Dad spoke first, "Thank you Melanie for taking care of us all those months and helping us through the tough spots. I'll miss you, take care of yourself."he said.

"You're welcome Dad, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'll miss you too, and I will as long as you do the same."I told him and we hugged as well.

I got in the car and waved back at my Dad as Lee backed out of the driveway waving at my Dad as well.

Lee's POV

The drive to the airport was quiet without much traffic on the roads early in the morning and without Mel talking to me.

"Come on Cole, lighten up."I told her flipping the radio on to her favorite station.

She switched it off, "I don't feel like music."she said.

"Alright, is there something you want?"I asked not wanting to play around, her mood was starting to get on my nerves.

"I just want to get this over with."she grumbled to me.

I didn't say anything and drove a little faster down the road to the airport.

_Several Hours Later..._

I drove Mel to her place so she could drop off her stuff and get her bike, she followed me to my place where I did the same then I followed her to Tool's.

"Welcome Back!"the guys greeted us smiling, I smiled glad to be back home.

"Feels good to be back."I told them as we took turns hugging each other or slapping each other on the back.

"It's been pretty quiet here without you."Gunnar told me, I chuckled.

"Hey Lee, you wanna have a little competition? you know you may be rusty."Tool said pretending to have a broken wrist.

I shook my head, "Maybe next time, but I'll take a beer."I told him as we gathered on the couch. Mel and Toll went away from the rest of us so they could talk in private.

Melanie's POV

Toll took me away from the others, "You look like you need to talk to someone."he told me.

"Yeah, but I can't find the words to say how I'm feeling right now."I said trying to explain myself but wanting it to make sense.

"That's fine, just let it out I'm all ears."he told me making me chuckle a little.

"Ok, I'm scared about this guy who's going to call me. I have no idea who he is, what he wants or why he is calling me. I'm really nervous, I don't know what's going to happen or anything right now."I said in one long rushed breath.

"Its ok to be scared everyone is at some point or another. Just keep as calm as you and remember that we're all here for you no matter what."he told me after he got what I said.

I nodded, "Thanks Toll."I told him.

"No problem Mel."he said.

"Melanie, it's time!"called Barney, we went over to him and Lee.

Barney handed me the phone, "Good luck."he told me, Toll nodded reassuringly before they left us.

"You can use the backroom for privacy, we'll wait for you. If you need us just shout, it'll be alright Mel."Lee told me and gave me a hug.

"Sure, thanks Lee."I whispered as I hugged him back. I went into the backroom and closed the door; it was the workout room with blue mats covering the floor.

The phone rang making me jump, "Hello."I answered my voice a little shaky and not strong like I wanted it to be.

"Hey Cole."said a voice as cold as ice, I froze in shock as the phone fell from my hand and hit the ground.

**First chapter done, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks! Goes out to my first follower for this story. On with the next chapter and please review!**

**Warning: Some swearing, two times.**

**Chapter Two: Who Was That?**

Lee's POV

Melanie had been in the backroom for a while now; I stood up from the couch where I'd been sitting with Barney and Toll. "I'm going to check on her, make sure she's alright." I told them, they nodded and I went to the door.

I pressed my ear against it but heard nothing, I pushed through the door to see Melanie standing like a statue with the phone on the floor with a blinking red light.

"Melanie." I said no reaction.

"Melanie!" I said louder this time and waved my hand in front of her face. Still nothing, _'She must be really zoned out.' _I thought.

"Hey guys, come on something is wrong!" I called out the door as I picked up the phone.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Barney inclining to Melanie.

"I don't know; it's like she's frozen." I replied as unlocked the phone. There was a text, I opened it and read aloud.

"I'll call again in an hour, we need to talk." I said.

"Obviously things didn't go over well the first time." Toll commented going over to stand in front of Mel.

"Melanie, wake up in there." he said and snapped this fingers a few times; she blinked.

Melanie's POV

I stared at Toll confused, "What happened?" I asked.

"You tell us." Barney countered me.

"The phone rang, I answered it and oh god it's him!" I nearly screamed as I remembered who it was.

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Lee almost angrily.

I looked to floor thinking, _'He's going to hate this, but I have to tell him.'_ Before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Hunter; he's my ex-boyfriend." I told him, he walked away from us his fist clenched in his other hand.

"Why the hell would he be calling you?" asked Hale, he looked angry too. Looking around I saw they all did, I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

I shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't had contact since the break up a year and a half ago to this day." I replied.

"He hurt you." Lee stated from a few feet away, it was meant as a statement not a question. I nodded not speaking.

"How?" he asked not missing a beat, I said nothing.

Lee closed the gap between us in a second and was inches from my face when he said, "Answer me Cole, right now."

His voice was hard and I could tell he was holding back all the rage he felt at that moment just so he could talk without loosing it.

"He beat me with his fists, I never had a chance." I said shame evident in my voice while the men around me all let out low growls in pure anger.

The phone rang in Lee's hand, he answered it without hesitation.

Lee's POV

"Listen to me, you bastard. If you do so much as look at Melanie, I'll kill you." I said my voice as cold and hard as it could get.

"I'll keep that in mind. Put Cole on." He said evenly not giving anything away.

I handed her the phone, "Yes." She hissed at him. I leaned in next to the phone so I could hear him.

"Cole, surprised you last time huh?" he said a note of laughter followed.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him angrily.

"For you to come to 675 Rover Road, tomorrow morning nine sharp." he replied, his voice now sharp and demanding.

"Why should I?" she asked evenly.

"Because there's someone here who needs you." he said before a shuffling noise came over the line.

"Melanie, help me!" a female voice cried out.

"You bastard, when I find you; you're going to wish you were dead." Melanie said her voice as cold and threatening like I'd never heard before.

Laughter met our ears with a sharp click as he hung up, Melanie stuffed the phone in her pocket looking as angry as we all felt.

"Who was the girl?" I asked as gently as possibly not wanting her to turn on me.

"My cousin." She responded exiting the room, we followed to watch her put two cases of beer on the table and sit on the couch an open bottle in her hand.

Barney and I looked at each other, "We don't let her get through one case, agreed?" he said. I nodded swallowing a groan; it was never good when Melanie started drinking a lot.

**Sorry it's short, next one will be longer. Review please, I need to know what people think, if you guys like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

**Warning: Mentions of violence, and drinking.**

**Chapter Three: Nicole**

Melanie's POV

My cousin has quite the story that goes with her wherever she goes and often her story has to be told to people before they even meet her like me having to tell the team right now.

I usually drink whenever I tell Nicole's story for two reasons; One it was a hard story to tell again and again and two it helps me relax, plain and simple.

The guys were seated comfortably around me; Lee and Barney keeping close as I knew they would. I guzzled down half my beer and started off.

"My cousin is Nicole Stuart, I'll explain more about her after I tell you about her parents and my aunt and uncle. Amanda and Alex Stuart."I said taking in more drink.

"One night back when I was 16 and Nicole was 14; she came over to stay with me and my Dad while her parents went out with some friends. They were supposed to be back around twelve but they never showed, Nicole was scared and crying when my Dad couldn't'reach them.

She stayed the night; barely getting any sleep and clinging to me for most of the night. The next morning a police officer showed up at our door to inform us that they had died last night in a car accident."

I paused there to take a break and popped open another beer.

"That's rough." Toll told me, grabbing a beer for himself.

I nodded, "Nicole took it really hard; crying herself to sleep, barely eating, or talking to anyone but me. I was strong for her having already dealt with my mom just months earlier. Eventually with time and effort she got close to being back to normal, until the state got involved."I told them taking in more beer.

"Why would the state get involved?" asked Lee, his head turned in my direction.

"She was under eighteen." replied Barney, I nodded getting back to the story.

"A man and woman came from social services to take Nicole away to foster care. She refused to go and my Dad and I argued that we were the best place for her. They countered that since my mother's passing we had been unstable, and that Nicole needed a stable family with both parents. I went up to our room to tell her the news; she had ran up there after giving them her answer.

I wanted to scream or yell at them at the time but I knew it wouldn't do any good, 'Hey Nicole,' I said when I went in the room and found her on the bed. 'Am I leaving?' she had asked me completely void of emotion. I nodded and hugged her; telling her how sorry I was and that everything would work out." I stopped for more beer and Toll eyed my bottle.

"A little heavy on the drinking Mel?" he asked, I shrugged putting the bottle with the other empties by my feet.

"It works." I said easily grabbing another.

"Nicole left with them, appearing to be strong on the outside to do the right thing but I knew she was battling a range of emotions. She went through rough time in the girls home getting picked on and beaten on occasion but then a family agreed to foster her and she moved to a small town in the middle of 24hrs Nicole arrived on our doorstep, and that happened six times whenever a different family tried to foster her.

Finally she found a foster home with the Holts family on their ranch in Minnesota until she turned eighteen and got a place of her own.

We always kept in touch through that time and even afterwards, Nicole has been through a lot and I don't want her to suffer again." I ended abruptly taking in more drink.

"There is more, isn't there?" asked Lee, "What you've told us isn't worth drinking over." he stated.

I cursed under my breath before stumbling over the beer bottles and heading out the door.

Lee's POV

I stared at the door Melanie had just fled through slightly stunned 'What did I say?'I thought looking around the room.

"Nice going Lee!"said Toll in an angry tone, "I'll go after her, she shouldn't be alone in that condition."he added getting up.

I didn't argue with him; he was right. Barney stood up as well,

"Take Hale with you, and get her back here."he ordered.

They nodded and left leaving Gunnar, Yang,Tool, Barney and me sitting there.

"Why'd you press her?" asked Barney, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We need all the information on Nicole that we can get."I replied defending myself. He nodded, but his body language didn't change.

"I didn't think Mel liked to drink."Tool commented looking at the empty bottles. I nodded, she'd drunk half a dozen already over Nicole's story and it wasn't finished yet.

"Its painful and hard for her, she needs something to take the edge off."spoke Yang in understanding.

Gunnar nodded in agreement, "Melanie's as tough as the rest of us but we all have a breaking point. Nicole is hers."he said smartly.

"When'd you get so smart Gunnar?"I asked teasingly.

"What do you mean? I've always been smart."he replied back with a chuckle, I smiled.

Toll's POV

Outside Hale and I started moving for Mel's house, since it was the best guess as to where she was headed. We reached the hill and looked down to see Melanie a couple blocks ahead, 'Wow, she sure can move even after a few.'I thought as we jogged down to get her.

"Hey Cole, wait."I said taking her arm to make her stop as Hale stood on her other side.

"I need some time."she said evenly, but didn't move.

I let go of her, "We'll give you some time, but not alone."I told her.

"Yeah, Barney said to keep an eye on you."Hale added.

She nodded and went up to the bench a few feet away to sit and think, I guessed.

I turned to Hale, "Stay with her, I'll be right back."I told him and started jogging up the road.

"Ah! Where are you going?!"he yelled after me, I didn't answer him, I just kept moving knowing we didn't have much time.

Melanie's POV

I sat on the bench my mind a haze of thoughts; 'My mother, Nicole, Hunter, the team, Lee, and where the heck was Toll going?'when I heard Hale's yell and looked up to see Toll getting farther away from us.

Hale came over and sat on the bench with me, "Where's he going?"I asked.

"To hell if I know."came his reply, not helping any.

"What's up with you?"he asked in return.

"A lot of things."I answered, he shook his head.

We sat there in silence for a while before we heard footsteps and saw Toll; he was carrying something.

"Here thought you might want it."he said holding out his hands before opening them.

I grabbed my ipod from his hands, "Thanks Toll, I'll listen to it as we walk back."I told him.

Lee's POV

I sat on the couch waiting for them to come back when the door creaked open and Hale came in with Toll and Melanie behind him, I smiled.

"I'm so sorry Mel, its just we need the information." I told her when she stopped a few feet from me.

"I know Lee, I'm sorry for running out like that. Forgive me?" she said.

I pulled her into a hug, "Of course love, do you forgive me?" I said. She gave me a peck on the neck, I took that as a yes.

We returned to our positions from earlier and Melanie told us some more about Nicole.

"I left something out of the original story because it concerns me as well. Nicole and I met up one night at a bar, it was fun at first drinking and dancing and then two guys came along. They were good friends looking to pick up some girls, which turned out to be us. They took us to their hotel to get away from the crowd but really they just wanted to beat us because they liked it. Nicole and I had had a few drinks so we were no match for them, we must have passed out at some point because we woke up in a back alley." Melanie paused and upon closer look I saw she was shaking.

I pulled her into my arms and held her for a while, she nodded for me to let her go after the shaking became minimal.

"We both went to the doctor as soon as could just in case, I was fine but Nicole was not as lucky." she said not needing to say it aloud we knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through that." Barney said sincerely, the rest of us nodded.

"Mel, do you remember their names?" I asked gently.

"Josh Peters, and Mark Scotch." she told me shuddering a little before grabbing a bottle, no one protested.

"That is one down and one more to go." said Tool, Melanie paled as she downed her beer.

**Hope you liked it, sorry for not updating sooner. Please review or pm with your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, enjoy!**

**Warning: Mentions of abuse and swearing.**

**Chapter Four; Hunter**

Melanie's POV

Lee was going to hate hearing about Hunter and I knew it but in this case he was the enemy and the more we knew about him the better chance we would have of beating him and getting Nicole back.

"As I said before Hunter used to beat me, and was my boyfriend for some time. We met at bar and we hit it off right away, after a while I thought he loved then the problems started." I told them finishing off another beer, and pulling out another one.

I glanced at the clock, it was five in the evening now. 'I can't believe we've been sitting here talking since one.'I thought.

"He got me to pay for things, made me drive all the time, he made me the boss whatever I wanted to do we did. I didn't like that at all, then he decides we need a little break. A couple of weeks go by and I was happier without him; then he comes back wanting to get married and said he loved me. Then one day out of nowhere he says he's done with me and beat me so badly I was in the hospital for two days; he got away with it too."

I said feeling the anger of that day starting to fill my veins.

"This guy is going to be dead next time I see him." Lee said darkly, we all felt the same way; me especially.

"I hate him! He stole time I will never get back, but mostly he made me feel helpless during the beating. I hate him!"I screamed in rage picking up the nearest empty bottle and throwing against the wall with everything I had in me; it smashed into little pieces.

I felt hot tears running down my face as I went for another Lee grabbed my arm.

"I can't let you make a mess in Tool's, you want to cool off? go take a work out."he said pointing to the gym.

"I don't want to."I told him angrily, I had a lot of anger build up inside me from that day.

Lee's POV

I hated Hunter so much in that moment for all the anger Mel was feeling right then. I took her by the arm and yanked her up from the couch, pulled her across the room with her struggling the whole way into the gym and locked the doors so she could cool off without breaking things.

"I'll let you out, once you've calmed down."I told her and rejoined the guys while Tool cleaned up the broken glass.

"Man, Cole can sure get angry."Hale said looking at the gym doors moving slightly whenever Mel pounded on them.

"She has every right to be, this guy was a huge jackass to her and she didn't do anything to deserve it."Toll pointed out rubbing his knuckles a little.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use some food and a change of scenary."Barney said stretching in his seat.

"Yeah!"Hale agreed loudly making the team smile a little.

"Alright, Gunnar, Hale, Yang and I will go get some chinese. Toll, Lee, and Tool keep an eye on her."Barney told them.

"I got a customer coming soon."Tool informed them.

"That's fine, feel like a workout Toll?"I asked him, he nodded.

The others left and we went in the gym. Melanie laid on the middle of the mats, "Cole, need something to do?"I asked.

She sat up slowly and looked to two of us over, "What do you have in mind?"she replied getting up.

Melanie's POV

I wished I hadn't asked a few minutes later when I was balancing on a balanceboard, with all the alcohol I had it was hard and I kept falling off every few minutes.

When I was sober I could balance no problem, but there was worse things he could of made me do. I fell off again landing on my back this time, I swore under my breath and glared at Lee.

"Why am I doing this?"I asked as he helped me up.

He grinned, "Because I told you too."he said smartly. I swung at him, he blocked my arm and shoved it away. "Nice try Cole, but you're too slow."he told me.

I knew my reflexes were slow after eight beers but I could hold my own, I think.

"Try balancing for five minutes."Lee commanded.

"No,how about a quick spare to see who does?"I told him, he smiled and there was laughter in his eyes.

"Alright, Toll you tell us who wins."he said Toll had been lifting weights the whole time while Lee watched me.

Toll came over to us, "Ready, fight."he told us as we stood in fighting stances.

I rushed at Lee trying to bring him down to the mat but my strength was no match for he pushed back against me hooking his leg behind me and pushing me.

I fell backwards and slammed into the mat,I put my arms up to push him off but he grabbed my arm and pulled me over onto my stomach before twisting my arm behind me and holding it there with his knee; I tapped out.

Lee's POV

I released her grinning, she scowled at me. I got up and brought the balance board over to her.

"Let her eat first."Barney told me from the doorway, Melanie looked grateful to him as she got and went to join the others.

"What was that?"he asked looking to me, his eyebrow was raised in surprise.

"Just a light work out." I told him easily and slid by him to get some food.

Melanie ate eagerly, I shook my head knowing she'd probably be sick later.

"Slow down Mel."Gunnar told her, she looked up from her food.

"Why?" she asked and took another bite of a chicken ball.

"You'll make yourself sick."he replied, she slowed down some but she still ate a lot.

"We all better get to bed early tonight, we leave early in the morning so Hunter can't get the jump on us."Barney suggested.

"You got it, come on Mel I'll drive you home."I told her.

"But what about the deal?"she asked.

"We'll worry about that later, the mission comes first."I told her offering my hand.

She took it and I pulled her up beside me, "See you guys tomorrow."I told them.

"Bye guys."said Toll and everyone waved to Melanie and me.

I got on my bike and held a helmet out to Mel,she put it on as I did mine and hopped on the back holding me tight. I headed off for my house not wanting her to be home alone that night.

As we were driving along, Melanie tapped my shoulder urgently I slowed and stopped. She jumped off the bike and hurried over to the ditch collapsing to her knees before she threw up.

I waited on the bike to allow her privacy besides listening to her retch wasn't much fun either. Eventually she stood up a little wobbly and started to walk back towards me but she slipped ending up in the grass.

I went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders helping her to stand up.

She looked at me through teary eyes and tried to give me a weak smile but she just ended up crying. I held her and rubbed her back, "It'll be alright."I told her.

At my house Mel got herself cleaned up as best she could while I went over to her house to get her something to sleep in for the night.

Melanie's POV

I washed my face and fixed my hair in the bathroom thinking, 'I'm a reck, I can't even keep myself together. What if Barney benches me?'though the thoughts just made me feel more miserable and I wanted to cry again.

Instead I took a deep breath and went into the bedroom to wait for Lee to come back. Shortly after he did and we changed for bed climbing in together.

"Goodnight Melanie, sleep well darling."he said and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Lee, see you in the morning."I told him giving him a light kiss before we turned out the lights.

**I'm trying to get the chapters up as soon as possible because I need to update more ****J****. The mission starts next chapter, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melanie is getting more emotional in this story which is what I'm aiming for, I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter Five: Morning Meet**

Lee's POV

I woke up when I heard a clattering noise coming from downstairs, I turned over to find Melanie's side empty. I through back the covers and headed dowstairs to see what was going on.

Melanie was sitting at the island with a mug on the counter and some kind of book in her hands. I went over into the kitchen and said, "When you said see you in the morning, I didn't think you meant three in the morning."as a joke and smiled, she turned away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"I asked gently sitting on the chair next to hers.

"I'm scared Lee."she admitted her voice just above a whisper I almost didn't catch it. "I'm scared for Nicole anything can happen to her, and I'm still scared of Hunter. He hurt me so bad, now he has a chance to do it again."she explained a little louder and turned to drink from her mug.

I could sympathise with her, trusting in someone so much with your heart believing they'll do the same back only to have them break your heart and pound on you physically. It leaves its mark, and it takes some time before it heals too.

I hugged her before telling her, "It's alright to be scared just know that we'll get Nicole back soon and he won't touch you with all of us around."I stroked her hair to give her some comfort.

"Thanks Lee, that helps."she told me after we let go of each other, I caught a glance of the title on the book, 'Top Tips For Troubled Sleepers.'

"Does that work?"I asked pointing to the book, she looked down at it and shook her head.

"Not really, you helped me more than the book did. Lets go back to bed."she told me getting off her stool.

I got off mine and followed her up to the bedroom, we crawled in and hoped for some sleep before the alarm would go off.

Melanie's POV

The alarm sounded at seven startling me awake, I turned it off as Lee sat up and rubbed his eyes. I got up and headed to the shower after grabbing my bag of clothes, I needed one more than Lee did.

After dressing in black jeans and a green shirt with my hair in pigtails for a change, I went downstairs to the kitchen and gave Lee a hug from behind as he flipped our omlettes.

"Morning, how are doing?"he asked watching the eggs so they wouldn't burn while I set the table.

"Better, I'm sorry about yesterday."I told him, he turned from the pan and turned off the element.

"No need to apologize Cole, we all have rough days."he told me.

We got our food and sat down to eat when Lee flat out stared at me, "Something wrong?"I asked shoveling my breakfast into my mouth.

"What did you do with your hair?"he asked finally done starring and started eating.

"I put it in pigtails, don't you like it?"I said my hand going to my right one nervously.

"Like it,"he echoed and came over to me lifting them up. "I love them babe, you look cute."he told me and kissed my cheek.

We finished eating and Lee ran up to shower before we left for Tool's while I did up the dishes.

Lee's POV

All the guys looked at Mel when we arrived and she sighed in frustration beside me. "It's just a hair style."she snapped at them as we walked over and stood next to Barney.

"The old barn we're meeting at doesn't have much cover if things go sour so Toll, Hale and Gunnar you take the jeep and wait off the road out of sight. Yin, you'll be by the house to give us cross fire while Lee, Mel and I meet with this guy." Barney told us.

Each of us nodded, and we went out to the jeep and truck to head to the meeting place. "Why'd Hunter pick that location?"Barney asked Mel as she sat in the passenger seat.

"We used to meet there all the time, the place has been abandoned for a long time."she told him.

Barney didn't say anything and kept driving, I didn't say anything either but in my mind I was thinking, 'Why did they have to sneak out to an abandoned farm to get together?'

We arrived at the barn a little while later and Yin went to the house to take his position as we got out and leaned against the car to wait.

Melanie's POV

I hated waiting but we had to play this thing smart, Hunter was clever and could easily set us up.

"Car's coming up the road, good luck guys."Toll informed us through the radio.

"Thanks."Barney responded and put the radio back in his back pocket.

Lee looked to me concerned and I reached out and squeezed his hand with a firm nod that I was ready; before letting go and watching the car pull up a little ways away.

A male figure exited the car dressed in black jeans, cowboy boots, and a red dress shirt leading up to his sunglasses that covered his cold eyes.

He removed them and placed them on top of his short blonde hair, grinning at me. "Hey Melanie, you look good and its nice to see you got some bodyguards for yourself."Hunter said chuckling to himself.

I gave him a cold stare as Lee and Barney crossed their arms and glared at him. "Cut to the point of this meeting."I snapped at him, not caring if I was rude or not.

"Still mad at me? That's cute cupcake."he mused baiting me, I put my hands on my hips showing my impatience but at the same time wanting to grab my gun from my back and just shoot the guy on sight.

"Alright, Nicole is fine my friends are taking good care of her."he told us and showed us a picture of her in a bedroom.

"What's the deal?"Barney asked the whole point of the meet was to find out what he wanted and why he needed Nicole.

Hunter smiled, "I get two full days and nights with Melanie in return for Nicole."he told us.

"No deal."Lee said firmly stepping closer to me, my hands shook I wanted my gun.

"Fine then Nicole will be dead within the hour."he threatened completely serious now.

I thought quickly about my options; do as he said and let the guys save Nicole, or let her die. The latter wasn't an option so I stepped around Lee and addressed Hunter bitterly.

"I'll go with you but Nicole gets released first."I told him.

"Melanie, we'll find another way."Barney told me.

"He's right Mel, you're not going anywhere."Lee said taking hold of my arm.

Hunter put his hand under his chin to think on this, he probably had a plan already made but it looked like he might change it. Judging by the fact that he thought about it for several minutes and smiled before speaking to us.

"I've got a better idea here's my offer; I'll give you twenty-four hours from eight tonight to rescue Nicole, if you fail Melanie goes with me and Nicole stays as well."he offered. "Is it a deal?"he asked after letting it sink in.

I looked back at Barney, he nodded and then to Lee, he gave a firm nod and I spoke. "You've got a deal Hunter, where is she being held?"I said knowing we needed a location.

Hunter grinned again, "You should know cuttie pie, we used to spend a lot of time there."he taunted.

I thought about it and said, "See you at Rocky's."

He nodded and climbed back into his car leaving in a cloud of dust.

Lee's POV

I cracked my knuckles in frustration, "How can you stand that guy?"I asked bitterly.

"That's the way he is Lee, I got used to it." she replied as Barney pulled out the radio and told the guys it was safe.

I shook my head in disbelief she shouldn't of had to get used to him in the first place.

"What is Rocky's?"asked Barney knowing that the sooner we came up with a plan the sooner we could get moving.

"A bar on Bark Road outside of Jerrystone. It's not too far from here a twenty minute drive, and an extra ten to reach the bar." Melanie explained.

"I've been to Rocky's before, big place with pool tables, sports bar and the lounge. Upstairs is bedrooms, six right Mel?"Toll told us.

Melanie nodded in comfirmation, "We stayed in room four a lot."she said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

I put my arm around her as Barney spoke, "It's a public place so we'll have to go undercover and without you Mel."

Melanie glared at him, "This is my cousin we're rescueing."she argued.

"I know Cole but everyone in the place would recognize you within minutes, leave this one to us."he told her and I nodded knowing he was right.

"Lee, you'll make your way upstairs and find Nicole while the rest of us circulate the bar and keep an eye out for Hunter and his boys."Barney explained.

"You got it."I told him and he looked to Mel.

"You wait in the SUV behind the bar ready for a quick exit and will be in radio contact with each of us."he said.

"Sure I'll do it."she said and I could tell she was happy to have a part in the plan and not be benched.

We left the barn and got our separate vehicles to go home and relax before we'd be hitting the bar at eleven that night.

Barney's POV

While the team was relaxing before the mission, I went to the bar to stake it out.I wanted to be prepared for this mission and that meant knowing what you were getting into.

Rocky's sat in a field with a huge parking lot to the side,and a paved path out back for the big trucks to dock and unload their shipments. The bar itself had a big glowing sign with its name and a smaller open sign barely showing up in the daylight.

I parked my truck among the few there and went inside; it was just like Toll said.

The bar was long on the left wall and extended down into the sports bar area. Tables and chairs of the wooden variety filled most of the room except the area at the back wall where the pool tables stood. The stairs were to the right of the door wooden and curving upstairs, around that was the rest rooms.

I sat at the bar and ordered a beer while using the mirror behind the bartender to watch a group of men at a table not far away.

They moved closer together and started talking after noticing me, I got up and moved to the table next to them. I listened in on their conversation.

"Hunter's being stupid giving them a chance to take our bargaining chip away from us."said the first man bitterly, obviously he was unhappy with his boss's choice.

"It's not a bad idea, especially that he gets two prizes if they don't succeed. I'd like to get to know Nicole."said a second man, and I held back the urge to punch him out right then and there.

A beer mug thunked the table before another man spoke this time with an accent I couldn't quite place. "The big boss won't like that Hunter changed plans without his permission. He wants Miss Cole for himself and no one will stand in his way; not her team, not her boyfriend, and certainly not Hunter. I'll follow the big boss before following Hunter."he told them.

"I'm with you Erin." said the first guy, and the second guy said, "Forget it Hunter knows what he's doing."

They left shortly after that and I finished my beer before leaving and hurrying for Melanie's house texting Lee to round up the boys for another meeting.

**Hmmm someone else is pulling the strings here besides Hunter, throwing in a wrench for the team. Review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Change of Plans**

Melanie's POV

A loud knocking sounded at my door startling me, as I was deep into one of my books. Grabbing my gun from the side table, I cautiously approached the door and peeked at the hole. Barney stood on the step, I tucked away my gun before I quickly opened the door for him and he came inside closing the door behind him with a slam.

"Barney, what's going on?"I asked confused about why he was here at my house.

Barney ignored me and watched the streets through the window as I heard several motorcycles which parked in my driveway. He opened the door and the team came in; Lee hurrying to my side.

"What the hell is going on?"I burst out at Barney.

"Take a seat Cole."He said his tone sounding like he was on automatic. I sat as the guys all stood around the room, seeming rather anxious to me.

"We have a problem, Hunter isn't the top guy. He is a lackey for someone bigger and the big boss is real interested in you Mel."Barney explained actually looking worried, they all did.

"So we're not dealing with him at the moment, our focus is on Nicole."I argued not too worried that we had an extra player in the game.

Barney nodded, "You're right but we can't risk losing you while we're rescuing Nicole so you're going to a safe house with Toll, no arguing about it Cole."he told me sternly.

I rose from the chair, "I can take care of myself Barney, I don't need a safe house besides Nicole will need some proof that you guys are the good guys."I told him, he came closer to me trying to get me to back down, but I wouldn't until I was satisfied.

"Cole you're pushing it, you can still have radio contact with us but we need to be extra careful here. We don't know who this guy is and if you do you'd better tell us right now."Barney said his tone more commanding now, wanting me to give in to his orders.

"I don't know who he is, and right now I don't care!"I screamed at him, "All I care about is getting Nicole away from Hunter and keeping her safe."I said my voice still loud but I wasn't screaming.

Lee put his arm on my shoulders but I shrugged it off, I was making a point to Barney plain and simple.

"Stand down Cole, I make the decisions for this team. The best choice for you is a safe house with one of the team with you for protection."Barney said his voice rising a bit but full of authority.

If I said anything now I'd be challenging him and I didn't have that in me so I nodded.

"What do you say?" he asked, I knew what he wanted me to say to acknowledge that I would listen to him and he was my leader but I didn't say anything and went to my bedroom locking the door.

"Think on it Cole, I'll be waiting."Barney told me through the door, he didn't try to stop me from coming in here so I figured we were kind of giving each other a break.

Barney's POV

'Melanie sure has a thick head sometimes.'I thought as I moved back down the hallway to the team.

"Why were you being so hard on her?"Lee asked me, I sighed because I didn't like explaining myself to him but the whole team probably wanted to know.

"I was hard on her because there's a new threat to her specifically now and she doesn't care. She only cares about rescuing Nicole; this is no time for recklessness."I replied sinking into a chair.

"She does care Barney; it's just that her primary focus is the mission just as she was trained to be."Toll told me.

I guess he was right and Mel was just doing as she was taught but still it bugged me something awful. I shook it off and told them the new plan for getting Nicole out of Rocky's.

Toll's POV

I listened to the plan as Barney spoke but I wouldn't be with them I'd be with Mel. I wanted her to be calmed down so we wouldn't fight and argue the whole way so I went to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"she asked rather softly but I heard her thanks to my hearing.

"It's Toll, I'd like to talk to you."I told her, she opened the door and stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Look I know it's hard sometimes with this job but Barney is the best leader and he's only interested in what's best for you."I told her, she hugged me.

"I know, I'm worried for Nicole and I'm scared."she told me her voice low but she was crying and coughed once or twice as I held her.

"I got you Mel, it'll be alright."I told her as footsteps sounded behind us. I felt her head pop up and she let go of me backing away, I turned around.

Lee's POV

Toll turned around when Mel let go of him, seeing me he said, "Lee, I was trying to get her calmed down."

I nodded and tilted my head towards the living room dismissing him, Mel backed up into the bedroom. I followed and closed the door behind me.

"Lee, it wasn't what it looked like. Toll was just-"she tried to explain but I quieted her by putting a finger to her lips, she looked at me.

"I know babe, I'm not mad just a little shocked. I didn't know you two were close."I told her not moving my hand from her face.

"How are you doing?"I asked taking my hand away but put it on her shoulder.

"Better, I get it now what Barney means and wants to do. I need to tell him I'm sorry."she answered, I moved my hand to the back of her head and kissed her.

Mel kissed back tenderly for a bit before we stopped smiling at each other before returning to the living room.

Melanie's POV

I walked straight over to Barney who stood beside Toll, "I'm sorry Barney, I trust in your choice and will go to the safe house sir."I told him.

"Good, again what do you say?"he said and this time I answered military style.

"Sir yes sir!"I said loudly with a salute, he chuckled a little.

"Go pack your bags soldier, you leave in an hour."he ordered and I went back to my room packing a couple of bags for my trip.

Later Toll and I got in the SUV and said goodbye to everyone, Lee leaned through the window.

"Keep her safe Toll, and you listen to him."he told us before he kissed me and I kissed him back before he got off and we waved as we backed out the driveway and headed southeast.

Lee's POV

I went home to change clothes after they left because we moved up our time line. I wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and my leather jacket, with my boots.

I hid some knives in case things turned bad, I took a quick glance at the mirror before grabbing my keys and heading for Rocky's.

I entered the bar shortly after five walking past Hale and Gunnar to the bar for a beer.

A woman came up to me and whispered in my ear, "A friend of yours said you want to have a good time."

I grinned and wrapped my arm around her waist heading for the stairs, my beer in my other hand.I nodded to Yin signaling to start the distraction in about ten minutes.

Upstairs the young lady held out her hand, I gave her a handful of cash for her to pretend we were having fun. I exited the room quietly and moved down the hall for room number four. I tried the handle it was locked, I waited until I heard the fight brewing downstairs before picking the lock and opening the door.

Nicole's POV

I laid on the bed with my arms and legs tied up, with a blindfold over my eyes. I moved backwards as far as I could when I heard the door open afraid it was Hunter.

"It's alright, I'm a good guy here to rescue you." a man told me before he removed my blindfold.

"How can I trust you?" I asked shrinking away from him as he brought out a knife. He cut the rope from my legs and then my arms.

"Say hello." he told me holding out a radio. I tilted my head then confused but something about his blue eyes told me to trust him.

"Hello." I said into the radio, "Hey Nicole, this is my friend Lee, he and my other friends are getting you out of there." Melanie said.

I smiled happy to hear from her, I looked to Lee and he took the radio back.

Lee's POV

"We'll see you soon sweetheart, Lee out." I said knowing we needed radio silence from here on. I took Nicole by the hand and left the room stopping at the stairs to listen.

The fight was still raging as I heard glass being broken and loud thuds of something being thrown across the room, I looked to Nicole.

"Stay down and stay close." I told her, she nodded and crouched next to me as we made our way downstairs.

We ducked low reaching the bar itself as beer bottles just missed us and hit the wall.

I moved for the door same time as some guy with a bloody nose did; we collided and I swore under my breath at him. He fell to the floor as I pulled her along behind me, Barney pulled up and we jumped in the truck.

Barney's POV

I kept watch on my mirrors catching a couple of trucks were following us and they started shooting. "Stay down." I ordered to Nicole; she ducked down on the seat as Lee opened his door and climbed into the bed of the truck.

I saw the guys fall one by one with a knife stuck in them somewhere, Lee opened the window for the back as Nicole sat up looking shaken up.

"Bet you couldn't do that." Lee said teasing me.

"Sure I could, guns are more accurate than knives." I told him, he laughed.

"Who are you guys?" Nicole asked us.

"We are a team of guys specially trained for missions like this, and Melanie is our team mate." I answered before hitting the brakes.

Three trucks blocked the road ahead with several pistols and shotguns aimed at us; Hunter stood in the middle of them grinning. I glared at him.

Hale's POV

I could see Barney's truck stopped up ahead and motioned to Gunnar to slow down, he did so and we caught sight of the trucks and men up ahead.

"Does this mean we use plan b?" asked Gunnar a smile playing on his lips.

"Hell yeah." I answered and got out of the truck to climb into the truck bed with big momma.

I crouched down and slapped the truck with my hand getting him to drive ahead, he pulled up beside the guys and I could see Lee grinning at me from Barney's truck bed.

I stood up with the rocket launcher balanced on my shoulder, "If you want to run, go now!" I yelled to them.

Some of the men went wide eyed seeing my gun before running but a few stayed including the head man. "Alright." I said loudly and lined up the crosshairs on the middle truck.

I fired hitting the target, there was a big explosion and the men were thrown forward.

Lee and I jumped out to look for Hunter but he was gone, the other men were knocked out so we jumped back in the trucks and left a heavy dust trail behind us.

Nicole's POV

"You guys are insane!" I exclaimed after seeing what they did at the road block.

The driver chuckled and said, "Sometimes we are but it gets the job done."

"What is your name?" I asked wanting to be able to address him properly.

"Barney." he replied and picked up the radio."How is it going back there?" he asked.

"All clear, no one's following us." someone answered.

"Good, we only have a little more to go." Barney told him and put the radio back on the seat.

I sat there amazed that these men had just saved me and were Melanie's teammates. I remembered Mel and asked, "Can I talk to Melanie?"

"No sorry, we need to keep the radios open." Barney answered.

I turned my head to look through the windshield at the road ahead, "Are you hurt?" Lee asked from the back.

"No." I told him and put on a smile.

Lee's POV

I relaxed in the back, knowing we would be back at Tools soon to take a short rest before taking Nicole to Melanie.

"Look out!" Nicole screamed as an explosion sounded in front of us.

Barney hit the brakes hard slamming me into the cab of the truck before swerving wildly throwing me into the side of the truck bed.

My head made contact first before the rest of my body causing pain to shoot through me, the truck slowed again and I rolled to the cab again.

I was in a considerable amount of pain but I had to check on Barney and Nicole,I pushed myself up to look through the window. Nicole was in her seat but not moving I could see blood in her blonde hair.

I turned to Barney, he looked back at me with bruising on his face and some cuts on his arms but he looked alright.

"Lee, you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just hit my head pretty hard. How is she?" I said ducking out of the window and slumping against the cab.

"She's just knocked out, she'll be alright." he said.

I meant to ask what to do next but the words didn't get out because I passed out.

**Review please or private message me, some feedback would really be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter Seven: A Few Surprises**

Hale's POV

I thought we were home free until we found Barney's truck it's passengers not moving. Gunnar parked the car and we hit the ground running to Barney.

"Barney!"I said loudly when we reached the truck, "I'm alright, you two grab Lee, I'll get Nicole. We need to get out of here."he told us.

Gunnar and I got Lee, I could tell he was out cold which meant one nasty head wound and an unhappy Mel to deal with later. We got him in the truck, Barney put Nicole in the front before hopping in the back with blankets for Lee.

I got in beside Nicole and Gunnar resumed driving, "What happened?"I asked Barney through the back window.

"Bomb explosion."he said, "I didn't think about traps out here."he added. I could hear it in his voice he blamed himself for Nicole and Lee getting hurt.

"Don't worry about it man, they'll be fine."I said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks Hale but it doesn't change what happened."he told me as Gunnar reached Tools and came to a stop.

Barney's POV

I helped get Lee inside and addressed his wounds as well as Nicole's best I could, I'd slipped on my lucky ring earlier; hopefully they would wake up soon but for now I needed to tell Toll and Melanie what happened.

Yang sat in with Lee while Hale sat with Nicole, Gunnar had gone out to get something for supper and Tool was working on a client's tattoo of a tiger.

I flipped open my phone and dialed Toll's number, "Hey Toll, I have something to tell you and Melanie."I said when he picked up.

"Just a minute."he said, I could hear movement in the background which was probably Mel, then her voice came over the phone. "What happened Barney?"she asked me.

"We got Nicole out but on the way back to Tools a bomb exploded making us swerve all over the road before I managed to hit the brakes. Nicole hit her head but she'll be fine, Lee was in the truck bed, he got a little banged up."I explained and waited.

"I can't believe this!"Mel yelled but she must have been turned away from the phone because it wasn't too loud. "Should we come back?" asked Toll.

"No, Mel will be safer there. I'll call you as soon as they're awake, I'm sorry this happened you guys."I said looking at the ceiling knowing they were hurt because of me.

"I know Barney, and I know you're doing everything you can for them."Toll said, "I know that too Barney, I don't blame you for what happened."Mel put in.

"Thanks guys, I'll check in again in a few hours."I said and hung up befor Gunnar came through the door carrying big take out bags.

Nicole's POV

I smelled food, I sniffed harder and found it was chicken. I opened my eyes pain flowed through my head but I caught sight of the food on a plate in man's lap.

"Hi, is there some left for me?"I asked figuring he must be one of Barney's men.

"You bet there is, I'll get you some but how are you feeling?"he asked.

"My head hurts, I'm hungry, thirsty and tired."I replied looking around the bedroom.

"Alright, I'll let Barney know and get you some food and drink. Be back soon."he said and left closing the door behind him.

Since the guy was going to tell Barney how I was doing, he was alright but what about Lee? I hoped he wasn't hurt too badly, Melanie wouldn't be happy if he was.

I thought about the escape and remembered that Hunter hadn't been caught or killed which meant he was still a threat to everyone but then again he was all alone now so he would back off.

The door opened again and the man returned with a plate for me, bottled water, and Barney. "Hi Barney, how are you? how is Lee doing?"I asked and coughed because my mouth and throat were dry.

The other man opened the water and held it for me to drink some slowly, "Thank you."I said when he removed it and put it on the nightstand.

"No problem, I'm Hale by the way."Hale said circling around the bed to sit beside me.

"I'm doing fine, Lee hasn't woke up yet but he should be soon. Hale is going to look after you, listen to him."Barney told me, I nodded.

"Once you've rested some more, you can call Melanie."he added, I smiled it was a fair deal. Barney left and Hale got the plate of food and started to feed me.

"Thanks but I should be able to eat for myself."I told him,

"Yeah but this way there won't be any mess and you need to save your strength anyway."he told me, I shrugged taking the next bite.

Afterwards he let me drink and went to the door so I could rest, "Hale."I said wanting to tell him something before he left, he turned to me. "Thank you, it feels good to be catered too."I said with a smile, "Any time Nicole."he said matching my smile before he left, and I relaxed enough to rest.

Melanie's POV

I didn't like the safe house, sure I was with Toll, and it was for my protection but did it have to be in freaking Pheonix! I hated the heat, and I hated being hours away from everyone I cared about but specifically Lee.

I was doing the best I could to keep positive since Barney called but I was tired and worried which often lead to my mind running away with me. I imagined all kinds of things I didn't sleep much at all not that I had much before with the heat.

Toll tried to keep me from thinking about Lee and got me to take naps here and there so I wouldn't be exhausted but at the end of the day it didn't help much.

"Toll, why hasn't Barney called?"I asked poking at my dinner which was a pasta dish.

"He'll call when he knows something, you know he will and Lee is strong so is Nicole remember that."he said between bites, and tossed a glare at me when he saw my plate.

"Sorry Toll, I'm not all that hungry."I said pushing away the food.

"You finish that plate Cole or I'm going to tell Barney what's been going on with you since we got here."he said he was serious I could tell and I didn't want another hard lecture from both Barney and Lee so I ate.

"Why haven't you told him?"I asked when I was done, it wasn't really like Toll not to tell Barney about something like this.

"Honestly, I'm hoping you'll snap out of it and get back the way you were before this mission started. Stay on the straight path or decide what you really want because you can't stay this way and still be on the team."he explained, it stung but it was completely true, I nodded.

Toll's phone rang, "Hello." he answered, "Yeah, just a minute."he said and placed the phone on the table. "Go ahead Barney."he told him as I moved closer to the phone.

"I've got good news and bad news; Nicole woke up and managed to eat before she fell asleep again. I'll have her call you Mel if she's up to it. The bad news is Lee hasn't woke up yet but he is worse than Nicole was.

We're going to give him until morning, if isn't awake by then we'll take him to the hospital." Barney told us.

"That's good, I look forward to talking to Nicole. Take care of Lee."I said and went to the bedroom locking the door.

Barney's POV

Melanie didn't sound like herself, she didn't even ask if she'd be going to the hospital or not. Of course she wouldn't be allowed to but still something was off.

"Sorry about that, she's been pretty stressed lately."Toll said.

"No problem, how are things on your end?"I asked, needing to know their status.

"Good, no trouble here. I think whoever the big bad guy is bidding his time." he said.

"Yeah, I think you're right stay sharp and keep a close eye on her."I told him and hung up the phone.

I looked in on Nicole, she was asleep still and Hale had pulled a chair into the hallway to sleep in but close to the room if something happened. I nodded to him as I passed and went to Lee's room.

Gunnar was sitting off in the corner chair, "Hey, how is he?"I asked going to stand next to him but I was watching Lee.

"He's still the same, he isn't showing any signs of waking up any time soon."he said.

"Alright, you and Yang go get some sleep. I'll stay with Lee and Hale isn't leaving Nicole."I told him, he nodded and left the room.

I settled into the chair but I dragged over right next to the bed and said, "Lee, buddy we need you most importantly Melanie needs you. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Stress**

Melanie's POV

Next morning I woke up early so I went to check on Toll but when I peeked in his room; it was empty. I looked around the house and didn't find him anywhere.

I got my gun from the desk in the living room, "Toll!"I called out listening hard for any kind of response but there was none. I searched the house from top to bottom and couldn't find him, I put on my boots and went outside to check the perimeter since there was no sign of forced entry inside.

The SUV was in the driveway, and there wasn't any tracks to be seen. I went back inside locked the door and headed for the phone to call Barney. I was in the living room just past the doorway when I was shoved from behind and hit the floor barely missing the coffee table.

I rolled over and prepared to shoot but when I saw Toll standing above me, I stopped. "Toll, what the hell?"I asked angrily as I went to sit up, he pushed me down with his foot.

"I was testing you to see if you're still in the game, and after breakfast we're doing training."he explained.

"Sure."I said getting up and brushed past him to the kitchen to make our food. Toll followed of course, "Sorry if I'm being a little hard on you but I can see how stressed you are. You stay up half the night thinking and moving around in your bed. You're not really talking to me or any body about what stressing you out so it's building up, I'm hoping the training I have planned will help you."he said in explanation.

I shrugged, I was stressed but it would ease as soon as I knew Lee was alright and talked to Nicole.

Hale's POV

I opened my eyes when the door opened just to my left and Nicole's head poked out, she blushed upon seeing me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I'm hungry." she said her cheeks light pink.

"It's alright; I know a great spot where we can grab some food for us."I said rising up from the chair, I winced a little though I tried not to; sleeping in the arm chair wasn't the best idea. My muscles were sore and my back too but I'd tough it out, Nicole needed me.

"Sounds good, I'll wait downstairs."she said and rushed off still embarrassed I think. I ducked into the bedroom where I'd left my duffel bag and changed into some better clothes before going to Lee's room.

Barney nodded when I entered, I went over to him. "I'm gonna get us all some breakfast, Nicole's going to ride along."I told him.

"I guess that's alright as long as she feels up to it, be careful. I'm giving Lee until after we eat to wake up and if he doesn't he'll need to go to the hospital." he told me.

"If I were Lee I'd wake up then, he hates hospitals especially after last time." I commented, "We'll be back in a little while."I told him after he cracked a smile at my comment.

"You ready?"I asked Nicole a moment later as I grabbed the keys for the car, she nodded and we went out the door.

Nicole's POV

I was glad we were getting food, I was starved and still a little nervous around Hale. I had no idea he would sleep in the hallway to keep an eye on me or be close by if I needed him. He cared about me and treated me with kindness and respect; something I'd never had before.

"Where are we going?"I asked after he drove for a little while.

"The Pancake House, it's our favorite place for takeout breakfast and it's the best."he said knowingly and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"How's Lee?"I asked trying to sound casual like he was only sick but I still sounded worried even to myself.

"I'll be honest with you, he hasn't changed since we put him in the bedroom. Barney's going to take him to the hospital after breakfast if he isn't awake by then."he said and I could see the concern and worry in his face even though he was starring ahead at the road.

"I hope he wakes up soon."I told him, he nodded.

"We all do."he said and turned off the road into the restaurant parking lot.

Toll's POV

I ate the bacon and eggs Mel made for me, "Thanks Mel, that was good." I told her.

She smiled a little but said nothing, "We'll start training in 10 minutes." I informed her, she nodded.

I went in the living room and cleared space on the floor for us to work with, Mel came in shortly after. "So what is this training you have planned for us?" she asked.

"Light workout warm up, some sparring and then another light workout." I told her.

"Let's do it." she said but her voice lacked enthusiasm but at least she was willing to do it.

We laid down on the floor beside each other but we had some space between us, "50 sit ups." I told her, and I counted every one of them.

We were just finishing our second light work out when the phone rang, "Hello." Mel answered on the first ring.

Nicole's POV

After we picked up the food I borrowed Hale's phone and called Melanie. "Hey Mel, its me." I said when she answered.

"I am doing fine, really Hale and I just got food for the guys." I replied when she asked how I was doing.

"How are you doing?" I asked, "Fine." she replied but she didn't sound fine at all.

"I'm sure Lee will be alright, he has you and the whole team waiting for him and to care for him. I will do everything I can to help him for you, Mel, I promise." I told her.

"Thanks Nicole, I'm grateful for that and I am glad you are okay. Have Barney call us when he wakes up." she told me and hung up, I did too.

I handed Hale his phone, "Mel needs Lee as much as he needs her right now." Hale commented, I didn't know he'd been listening to us.

"Yeah, we need to get back to see Lee. I have an idea after breakfast." I said getting an idea. Hale didn't argue, he only pressed down on the gas.

The guys practically swarmed us when we came in and took the bags quickly unpacking the contents. "Took you guys long enough." Gunnar said.

"They needed time to make the food, and we had a big order. You know?" I remarked, he looked at me and then laughed; everyone did.

"What?" I asked as we got our plates and got some of the pancakes, sausage, bacon, and toast we had before sitting down to eat.

"You're a lot like Melanie." Barney answered. We ate and talked some but we all glanced to the stairs often watching for our friend to join us, at least I considered him a friend. For the others he was a team mate, a friend and a brother, and for Mel a loved one.

Barney's POV

The guys did the dishes while Nicole and I went up to check on Lee. "Hey buddy, you should wake up now." I told him, he smiled.

"Yeah, after you all had breakfast and probably left none for me." he said, I smiled.

"Welcome back." I told him.

Nicole was smiling too, "There is some left, I will get you a plate." she told him, "Thanks." he said.

Nicole left the room and I went closer to Lee, "How are you doing?" I asked though I had a pretty good idea.

"I'm in pain, how do you think I feel after being a human pinball?" he replied.

"Try to eat a little first and then we can help you with the pain. Melanie will be happy to hear you're awake." I told him.

"Alright, I want to talk to her." he said as Nicole returned with his food.

"Later, when you have more strength." I said and moved to the chair so Nicole could feed Lee.

"I'm not a baby.- he complained, she laughed.

"I know but it's easier on you this way and they did it to me too don't worry." she told him.

Nicole helped him take the pain pill and left again to tell the guys how Lee was doing. "Take it easy, everything will still be waiting for you after you recover." I told him before he gave in to sleep.

I dialed the number for Toll and Melanie, Mel answered. "Hey Melanie, Lee's awake. He's in a lot of pain but we have pain killers and we will do whatever we have to do to help him get better." I said.

"I know, I just wish I was there to help too. I'm glad he's awake and starting to recover, I miss him." she said.

"I'll tell him but he should be able to talk to you tonight." I told her.

"Thanks Barney, tell the guys I miss them too." she said.

"I will, put Toll on would you." I ordered, and after a minute he was.

"That's good to hear about Lee." he said.

"Sure is, how is Mel doing?" I said, I was concerned for her.

"She's alright, happier now that she knows Lee will be okay but I think something is still a little off with her." he responded.

I nodded, "Keep in touch, we should be up in about a week or so." I told him.

"Got it, talk to you later." he said and we hung up.

Melanie's POV

I was thrilled that Lee was awake and I would get a chance to talk to him later but there was still the threat of the 'Big Boss'as I called him.

He wanted me dead which was nothing new, though he knew a lot about me and we knew nothing about him. I didn't like that, "Toll!" I called from my room, he came to the door.

"What is it Mel?" he asked, I didn't usually call on him like this.

"I need the laptop, do you know where it is?" I replied.

"It's in the dining room, what are you up to?" he said but he was suspicious I could tell.

I headed downstairs and answered him when I found the computer, "We don't know anything about the 'Big Boss' so I'm going to try and figure out who it is."

"I'll help you, and the team probably needs something to do." he said and chuckled before taking out his phone to text Barney, I think.

I giggled, "Yeah, they're probably bored out of their minds." I commented and started laughing, Toll did too. I was not stressed anymore but somehow I could tell something was going to happen soon, something bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Re-uniting**

**Note: Death at end of chapter, do not read if you don't want to. The beginning of the next chapter will explain it as well.**

**A week later...**

Lee's POV

I rode shotgun while Barney drove, heading for the safe house to see Toll and Melanie. I'd talked to her a few times over the last week when she wasn't busy researching on the bad guy that was hunting for her.

"Why did you put them in Phoenix?"I asked Barney as I cranked up the a/c some more, it was really hot.

"It's close by and safe." he replied though he was sweating just as bad as I was.

The rest of the team was in the two suvs behind us, I was glad to be healed up enough to go see them. It was hell sitting around for days on end resting with nothing to do but think.

Finally the house came into view and I smiled in a few minutes I'd be with Melanie again.

Melanie's POV

"They're coming!"I yelled to Toll happily seeing the three suvs coming closer to the house.

Toll came over and looked with a smile, "Finally some company."he teased, I punched his shoulder playfully.

Soon they pulled in the driveway and I ran outside to greet them. "Hey guys!"I greeted and ran to Lee hugging him tight.

"Mel, can you ease up a little?"he asked, I loosened my grip.

"Sorry, I've missed you so much."I told him.

"Me too darl."he said and kissed my cheek. I caught sight of Nicole behind him and ran over to her with the same hug. She returned it.

"Hey Mel, it's good to see you."she told me all smiles, "You too, the guys treating you well?"I said looking around at them.

"Of course, you know us Mel."Hale answered and came over to stand beside Nicole, I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Let's go inside."Barney ordered, we did so and gathered in the living room.

I sat beside Lee with Nicole on my other side, "We need to find a way to flush this guy out, we can't keep doing this." Barney told us and I couldn't agree with him more.

I nodded, "This is hard on all of us, why not just let me walk around the city back home?" I offered and got confused looks.

"I can't hide here forever and if I was intent on killing someone and I didn't know where they were I would wait at their home for them to return." I explained.

"It would be dangerous Mel." Lee pointed out,

"I know but what else can we do?" I asked.

"We don't really have a choice, you guys can come home with us later on." Barney said.

I smiled, "What have you two been doing all this time?" Gunnar asked.

"The usual; eat, train, sleep, talk and repeat." Toll answered and we all laughed aloud, even me.

Nicole's POV

It was nice to see Melanie smiling and laughing, I was happy to see her and Lee together again.

I was nervous for her though, their plan was basically to let her get caught by a guy who wanted her dead. But I knew the guys were a good team and they wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Well I'm thirsty; do you guys have something to drink around here?" Hale said.

"We have water or lemonade." Mel offered.

"I'll take a water." Hale said.

The guys each told her what they wanted and I got up to help her with the drinks. "Thanks for your help." Mel said as she poured water into five of the glasses and lemonade in the other three.

"It's no problem." I told her taking one tray with four drinks as Mel took the other one. We put them on the coffee table and each of us grabbed a glass.

I drank some of my lemonade, it was good not too sweet and not too sour.

Lee's POV

I motioned for Toll to go to the kitchen with a nod of my head; I had to talk to him about Melanie.

I got up and followed him; Mel was busy talking with Nicole so she wouldn't miss me for a few minutes.

"How was she?" I asked him getting right to business.

Toll took a breath before he spoke, 'This can't be good.' I thought. "She wasn't herself man, she was detached, withdrawn, barely sleeping or eating. Something is wrong with her, but she's buried it deep." he explained, he looked to me. I knew I must have looked shocked and that's because I was, what was going on with Melanie?

"I tried to get her to snap out of it but it didn't help much until I told her I would tell you and Barney. I'm sorry Lee, really sorry." he said hanging his head like he was ashamed of himself for not helping her.

"It's not your fault, you tried to help her the best you could." I told him, Toll didn't look convinced.

"Lee's right Toll, don't beat yourself up over it." Barney said from the doorway.

"How long were you listening?" I asked feeling annoyed, this was private business.

"Long enough, this affects all of us. If a team member is weak-" he said and I cut in.

"Then the whole team is weak." I bit out frustrated.

Toll left the room, Barney took his place at the sink while I stayed at the table. "I won't let her go." I said knowing I really couldn't, if she left the team then I would too.

"I know that, we need to help her." he said easily.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked being skeptical, "Toll already tried." I said.

Barney cracked a smile, "We'll give her a hard, cold dose of reality." he replied.

I wasn't crazy about the idea but I would give it a shot to keep Mel on the team.

Melanie's POV

As Lee drove me home later that day around seven or so I felt good. "Nicole and Hale, who would have guessed?" I said still getting used to the idea.

Lee gave me a smile, "Yeah, they are good together." he commented. He was dropping me at home and then I would meet them at Tool's in a couple hours.

I liked the city a lot better than the safe house, it felt like heaven just to be able to walk wherever you needed to go or just to walk around and get yourself lost in the crowd.

We pulled in the drive and I got out heaving my duffel bag over my shoulder, "I'll see you soon, I love you." I told him and blew a kiss.

"I love you too, see you later Mel." he said and pulled out of the driveway.

I went inside straight to my bedroom to change, once dressed in my running clothes consisting of a black t-shirt and black jogging pants with my white running shoes. I locked up and headed off down the block.

Big Boss's POV

I sat in the passenger seat of my sleek black SUV, 'She's made it so easy for us.' I thought with a smile as I watched her exit the house and start off down the street.

I turned to my men in the back, "Scott, Rick you know what to do?" I asked.

"Yes sir." they answered together, I nodded and then nodded to the driver.

We drove along behind Melanie once beside her I rolled down my window enough to give her a glance of my face. She stopped frozen like I knew she would and the guys went out and grabbed her; Scott knocking her out with the tire iron as instructed.

They got her in the back and headed off for our next location, 'It's been too long, she'll suffer dearly for it.' I thought and grinned.

Barney's POV

"Where's Mel?" I asked aloud, it was nine-thirty. She was half an hour late for meeting with us.

"I'll call her." Lee said, he dialed and listened for a minute before shutting his phone. "It went straight to voicemail." he told me.

"Lets go to her house and check it out." I ordered, Lee headed for the door and so did I; in the back of my mind thinking, 'Please be alright.'

Lee unlocked the door when we arrived, we searched through the house and found nothing out of the ordinary. I called Toll, "Tell the guys to gear up, Melanie is missing." I said.

"You got it." he said quickly and hung up.

We got back in the car,"I'm going to kill this guy nice and slow when we find him." Lee vowed his voice deadly serious.

"You got it buddy." I told him. He parked the car and I got out; he started to drive off, "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I got some unfinished business to take care of, I will be back as soon as I can." he told me and sped off. I nodded to myself and went inside.

Lee's POV

I wanted nothing more than to find Melanie but I had to take care of a couple of loose ends first. I called a friend for a favor and he gave me the location where find Hunter tonight.

I parked outside of Two Barrels, the place was old style the frame of the building out of wood, and upon entering the place I found most of it was made out of wood.

Hunter was sitting with a couple of buddies near the back door, it was too perfect. I went straight to their table and flipped it over spilling their beers all over the floor.

They jumped up angrily, "What the hell man?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Accident." I told him with a shrug.

"That was no accident pal, lets step outside."he told me, I nodded.

We went out back, they surrounded me as I knew they would it was instinct when you outnumbered your target but their mistake was their cockiness.

Josh Peters swung at me, I ducked and pushed him to the ground. Mark Scotch aimed to rush me but I moved out of the way and gave him a swift kick in the back making him stumble to the ground.

Hunter eyed me warily,"You're not half bad." he said looking to his friends laying on the ground. "You should find out for yourself." I told him, standing ready.

He took out a knife, I figured he would have a weapon of some sort. "You can't fight fair can you?" I said taunting him, he ran at me the knife aimed for my chest. I stepped out of the way and flipped him over, he landed with the knife in his chest.

I went over to stand over him "You'll never hurt anyone ever again." I told him, his eyes widened and closed, he was gone.

His friends were stunned standing behind me, I took my knife from my jacket pocket and whipped around to stab each of them. They were gone quickly and I left disappearing into the night.

One more person had yet to pay for what they had done and they were going to pay with their life...

**A dark ending, one more chapter to come for this story and that is it. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter for this story guys, but don't worry I have another story planned for after this one.**

**Warning: Character death will be in this chapter as well, again if you don't like don't read it.**

**Chapter 10: Loss**

Barney's POV

I told the guys and Nicole what Lee and I had noticed at Melanie's house and that Lee would be back soon. Nicole sat on the couch looking at the floor, she was upset I knew; Melanie had been when she found out Nicole was missing.

Hale went over and sat beside her, rubbing her back. He really cared for her, we could all see that now and we all knew he'd do anything for her just like Lee would for Mel.

Lee came in, glanced around the room and came to sit with me at the table. "What happened?" I asked him.

"We won't have to worry about Hunter anymore or those two guys that hurt Mel and Nicole all those years ago." he replied his voice low.

I nodded, not long after my phone rang. The screen said unknown number, I picked up. "Hello." I said.

"Barney Ross, you're Melanie's boss aren't you?" a male voice said.

"I am, who are you?" I told him.

"Call me 'Crazy' if you want to find Melanie go to 3582 Carson Road." he told me and hung up.

"Guys let's move!" I called to them.

Nicole's POV

I jumped up from the couch and followed behind Hale, "What do you think you're doing?" Barney asked me making the guys stop and look at me.

"I'm going too, she's my cousin and she rescued me now I'm returning the favor." I replied.

Barney sighed, "Fine but you stay with Lee and be careful." he told me and we headed out. I rode with Lee and Hale.

Yang's POV

I searched the location Barney was given, "It's an old farm house, about 50km south of here." I told him.

He nodded turning onto highway 45, "You sure having her along is good idea?" I asked him.

"Pretty sure, she's had some training like Melanie and she is pissed off. It's better to bring her then leave her behind." he replied, I nodded it made sense.

Lee's POV

Hale drove as I explained how to use a gun to Nicole, she caught on very quickly. "Good, we'll be there soon." I told her after watching her reload the gun and prep it for fire.

She smiled a little, and then watched out the window for our target. "Just like Mel." I whispered to myself.

We parked behind the barn, Hale, Nicole, Toll and I took the left side and Barney, Yang and Gunnar took the right side of the barn making our way slowly to the front doors.

Barney nodded to Hale and Gunnar, they burst open the doors and we followed behind sweeping the barn with our flashlights and guns.

"All clear!" I called out,

"Yeah, this place is empty." Hale added.

"We move to the house." Barney ordered and we hurried across the yard to the house.

Melanie's POV

My eyes fluttered open only to see more darkness, I felt disoriented not being able to see even though I was awake. My head hurt of course damn guy used something hard to hit me with but what bugged me the most was that I just froze and let them take me. But then again when you think you see someone who's a ghost you would freeze too.

I felt around with my hands, all I found was the wooden floor no furniture or anything. Why I wasn't tied up? I didn't have a clue, I started crawling around the room to see if it was truly empty or not.

I found the room was small with no window and a deadbolt door; I was trapped in here until they came for me.

I heard voices outside too far away to make out anything though and then a gun shot. 'The guys found me!' I thought excitedly and started pounding on the door.

Nicole's POV

I followed behind Lee as we went around entering from the back of the house, Hale was behind me and Toll followed him.

Hale burst through the door and I heard shots almost immediately;Lee went inside and then I did gripping my gun tightly I saw two men dead on the living room floor.

I swallowed and moved with Hale to search the basement hurrying down the stairs we stopped at the doorway Hale on the left and me on the right.

Hale stuck out a mirror to see if there was anyone waiting for us, after a minute he put it away and nodded. I held my gun up and went into the room my eyes sweeping over the room searching for signs of anyone.

Thump, thump, thump! We came to a halt halfway across the room, someone was pounding on a door. "Mel!" I whispered unable to help myself. Hale pointed to the two doors on the other side of the room, he motioned to me to take the left one.

I moved up beside the door, taking a breath I stood in front of the door and brought my leg up with a snap kicking in the room was empty except for another door in the corner, I went over and wrenched it open; nothing it was empty.

"Nicole!" Hale called from the next room, I ran out of the room I was in and into his.

"It was a joke." he said irritated holding up a dummy and showed me the device that made the knocking sound.

Hale radioed to Barney what we found and he said, "Come on up here, Lee found something."

"On our way." Hale told him, 'This guy is going to pay.' I thought as I trailed behind Hale up the stairs, but I did hope that what Lee found would help us locate Mel and end this game.

Melanie's POV

Moments later the door opened to reveal a big guy with a buzz cut haircut, camouflage pants, and a green shirt, army green it was.

His blue eyes were blazing at me, "Be quiet!" he barked at me and shoved me backwards, hard.

I hit the floor on my back knocking the wind out of me, I looked up towards him expecting a smirk or a grin but he had the same serious expression.

He just shook his head and left making sure to lock the door securely, 'Mr. Be Quiet needs an attitude adjustment.' I thought to myself and chuckled to myself.

Lee's POV

I had gone upstairs with Barney and Toll to check the bedrooms while Yin and Gunnar stood guard downstairs.

I had taken the last bedroom on the right, when I opened the door I found a short letter on the bed and beside it was Melanie's bracelet.

I recognized it from her bedroom it always hung on the corner of her mirror above the dresser, I didn't know the story behind it but I knew it was special to her.

I'd seen her get up one night after tossing and turning a while and just hold it in her hands silently crying for a few moments then she would put it back, rub her eyes and come to bed. I think she thought I was sleeping then but I had seen her.

I put the bracelet in my pocket, grabbed the letter and showed Barney what I found. We were grouped in the kitchen now everyone looking to me, I read the letter;

_Dear Expendables Team,_

_Did you really think it would be that easy? I know I didn't plan it to be so there for here is your next location._

_The Docks;_

_Warehouse 427_

_At 4pm tomorrow_

_P.S: How is Mel with heights? Ha ha ha._

_Crazy_

My hands shook slightly at the last part; Mel didn't like heights at all and he was going to drop her off the roof. His name served him right.

"He's playing with us again." Hale spoke up.

I looked to him sharply, "What choice do we have?" I asked.

He nodded, "Come on lets go home and get some rest." Barney commanded, we left the farm house and headed for home. 'I will get you back Mel, I promise.' I thought to myself determined to beat this guy.

Melanie's POV

I curled up in the corner farthest away from the door, I needed to stay awake in case they came for me thinking I would be asleep.

What sucked was I had no way of keeping time, after a long time of sitting there fighting to stay awake I just gave in to sleep leaning my head back on the wall.

I opened my eyes when the door opened and light flooded the room, I squinted to try and see who it was but the light was too bright. One grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I saw one of them was Crazy aka Tony 'Crazy' Cortex.

He took my chin in his hand a smile on his lips, "It's time for you to pay for what you did." he told me letting go of my chin and nodded to the guy holding me.

I looked to him and noticed it was Mr. Be Quiet again before he lugged me over his shoulder like a bag of dog food. I didn't say anything I just looked around trying to get a fix on where I was but it didn't matter because he took me outside where a guy waited by a car.

I was set down next to him, he showed me some rope that he had been holding behind his back before he started tying my hands and then my feet. I didn't fight simply because I couldn't take the both of them; when he finished I was picked up again and thrown into the trunk of the car, the lid slammed down and doors opened and closed before I felt the car move, 'Hopefully we're going to meet the guys.' I prayed silently.

Barney's POV

My order had been to sleep but I barely got any at all and when the team showed up at three in the afternoon as planned they looked the same as I did especially Lee.

"You guys ready?" I asked them, I got nods and grunts in response plus a firm yes from Nicole. I nodded and we went to the cars heading for the address we were given.

"The letter mentioned heights meaning the roof but I want to check over the warehouse just in case." I told Lee, he nodded.

"Sounds good." Nicole piped up from the back, apparently she got some sleep last night.

"Perky back there?" Lee asked her, you could hear it in his voice he was tired and probably running on mostly adrenaline.

"Sorry, I wanted to be alert for today so I took a couple of sleeping pills." she replied.

Lee turned around to face her, "Don't worry about it, that was smart." he said and chuckled, "Sleeping pills." he muttered quietly when he turned back around but I caught it and smiled.

We arrived right at four and we moved swiftly into the warehouse checking it over quickly before we went to the roof; it was empty.

The team and I stood in a circle on alert and checked the roof tops nearby searching for any signs of trouble; I could feel it close by.

Melanie's POV

I kneeled on the rooftop a few feet away from Tony, one of his men holding me down. I didn't even have the strength to get up; Tony had enjoyed torturing me for hours.

He wanted me to admit to what I had done years ago but I had no idea what he meant and suffered some brutal torture.

A telescope was put in front of me and the guy behind me forced my head forward to look through it. I could see the team and Nicole was with them; they were searching the rooftops for something.

I heard the gunshot loud from beside me before I saw Nicole drop to the ground. "No!" I screamed out with all the strength I had left in me.

I wanted to pull away but I was forced to watch as Hale dropped down beside her cradling her head is his lap tears sliding down his face.

One by one the others joined Hale, but Lee didn't he headed for the door to the stairs he looked back and I could see the guilt in his face briefly before he disappeared.

I was pulled to my feet and half stumbled/half dragged to the stairs numbly aware of what was happening all I could think was; Nicole is dead and it's entirely my fault.

Barney's POV

"She was an amazing woman, we all loved her; she was one of us." I said aloud as tears left my eyes. Hale picked her up and we left the warehouse heading to a field Nicole had liked by the farm house we had been to yesterday to give her a proper funeral.

"Nicole was a great woman; strong, smart and funny. Just like Melanie, and now she can be with her family again. We will see you again Nicole but until then stay sharp." I said in departing words.

I looked to the team, this was a hard blow for us to take but I saw the fight in their eyes just waiting to get out. We would get Melanie back and this guy and all his men were going to hell.

**There you are guys, please review and the next story will come soon.**


End file.
